Trust
by alwaysrucas
Summary: It's a matter of trust.


She ran, Riley ran, as far as she could, as fast as she could. She ran away from her meddling father, she ran from her oblivious best friends, she ran from her demons. She came a across the yellow door that had a picture of a women on the front, she darted  
in there knowing the only person who would run after her, wouldn't come in here.

Sighing She slid down the bathroom wall, not caring how unhygienic that was, she lifted up her sleeve and looked at the old lines that showed her who she was, who she wasn't. How her father had found out, she didn't know, she really thought she had gotten  
away with the whole thing. She did it, she recovered quietly, no one knew. She should've known her father would tell the whole class for "her own good", yeah now she's gonna be the laughing stock of the class how good.

She let out a choking sob, one that came deep within her, one that had been waiting to escape forever. The insecurities haunted her brain, no one cared, no one was here. She was as Unimportant as the demons told her she was, zay was The only one to ever  
confront Riley about her change, and he barely cared, he didn't notice the fakeness in her voice and smile when she answered, but she couldn't hate him for that. He was zay, she barely knew him, how was he supposed to read her.

The one she was most Disappointed in was Maya hart, her sister. She never noticed, she poured salt on the wound for heavens sake. I like Lucas ordeal, I never liked Lucas ordeal. Why would she put Riley through such a thing. She said she would never hurt  
her but she pretended to have feelings when she didn't. She went out of her way to crush her, and then she didn't notice Riley falling. Falling ever so slowly into the pit of despair.

Most of all she hated her self, why must she blame her friends when this had nothing to do with them, they are the salt on the wound not the wound. They aren't the ones that cornered her after school, they aren't the ones that took her to the janitors  
closet, they aren't the ones that raped her 5 times. Of course no one knew that though, no one knew that this ran deeper to a core problem, because no one knew there was a problem. She tried to tell Maya but for some reason she couldn't, it was basically  
her fault, she knew that top was too low cut and she basically provoked him. She punched him, he did it again, she shouldn't have punched him. It hurt to see him walk around with his victorious smirk, wandering through the halls without a care in  
the world, while she was slowly drowning.

Before she could continue her thought  
the door burst open and she looked up at the tall, toned figure. His face was unreadable, on one hand he looked like he was going to punch the next thing that moves, on the other hand he was melting in sadness, and on the other other hand he was confused.  
Lucas friar was always too complex for her, a man of many emotions, a man of many masks.

'How could you not tell me about this Riley.' Lucas thundered his voice echoing though the girls bathroom walls.

'It wasn't that-' I started before Lucas cut me off, sitting down next to me and taking my hand, lightly squeezing it.

'No Riley, no bullshit, what's wrong what is it. I'm smart enough to know this isn't Maya, this isn't small this is big, we figured asking you would make you push us away, but it got worse so we asked Zay to ask you what was wrong. That was supposed to  
show you how obvious you were being. None of it worked, so we told mr Matthews. Now I'm hear, begging you to tell me, ME, Lucas friar, what is wrong with you.' He ranted his eyes glistening with passion and anger throughout the whole speech, it was  
hard not to be affected by his words.

'I can't tell you. He'll do it again. He'll hurt me, I can't let him do it again Lucas, it hurt.' She blurted, she was a sobbing, her eyes in pain from the amount she was crying, In reality though everywhere hurt. She knew she needed to go to the hospital  
but what would she say, hey I might have multiple vaginal tears just from sitting, she didn't want anyone to know.

'Who Riley, who did this to you, what did they do to you.' Lucas softly questioned his thumb pulling my head up to look at him.

'He raped me, 5 times.' She sobbed falling into his chest, he instantly held her and She heard him gasp, then She felt light tears fall down my back that weren't mine. He really did care.

'Come on. We need to get you to class and we are telling mr Matthews what happened, and then we are taking you to the hospital.'

'No Lucas you don't understand he hurt me, plus it was a month ago, what's the hospital going to do' I sob again my head shaking in my hands. He pulls me in for another hug rubbing my back lightly.

'Riley whoever this is can't hurt you, you tell me who he is he goes to jail. We go into that classroom, I protect you, your dad protects, our class protects you, the police protect you. I love you Riley, I'll do anything it takes to make you safe.' Lucas  
quoted his hand running through my hair, She cried and cried and continued to cry before She was finally brave enough.

'It was Charlie, Charlie Gardner.' And suddenly she was being picked up princess style and ran into mr Matthews room.

The classroom door burst open and everyone's attention was now fixated on, her, the damsel in distress, the sobbing princess.

The reactions were how you would expect, sad, confused shocked. Nothing out of the ordinary.

'Farkle I want you to call the hospital and Maya I want you to call the police. Mr Matthews can you get the principal to come her we need to report a student. ' Lucas demanded leaving everyone speechless.

'Mr friar we can't do anything until you tell us what's going on.' Cory Matthews replied his face ghost white and his eyes tearing up.

'You can do it Lucas. I trust you. ' She says her voice as tiny as a mouse.

'Charlie Gardner, raped Riley.' Lucas stated his voice low and heavy. A light scream came from Maya as she ran over to Riley hugging her.

'Are you ok, sweetie.' Cory asked joining the hug.

'I'm fine. I've got Lucas.'

A/n  
Ok this went it's own way lol. I literally started out writing something completely different, but honestly fuck Charlie. He's so creepy he'd probably do something like this. Anyway much love.


End file.
